Blue Is My New Obsession
by Too Late For Gods
Summary: In which Loki tries to hide his true form from Tony


Ah I guess some people are now wondering: What are you doing? You need to update your Criminal Minds stories and not start writing for a new fandom. I'm sorry. I'll finish all of the stories I've started, I promised you that. And until then I hope you enjoy this little piece. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

The first thing Tony noticed as he woke up was that Loki was gone. Not gone in the sense of left the building, but out of bed gone. Maybe he'd make them some breakfast, maybe Tony would find him curled up on the couch with a book in hand. The possibilities were endlessly and he didn't worry too much. At first. Sleepily he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hand before he got up. Not once did he think anything of the lack of noise or smell or the unusual quiet filling the apartment, but made some coffee himself.

"JARVIS?"

"Sir, Mr. Laufeyson has locked himself up in the bathroom and don't want to be disturbed."

Frowning, waiting for the first mug to be finished, Tony's mind slowly started to work again. "Locked himself up? Why?"

"There are some very unique circumstances, Sir. As it seems a normal cold has a different effect on Asgardians as on humans." JARVIS' voice echoed from the walls and for a moment he wondered if the AI was teasing him, but after the first sip of his coffee, he guessed he was serious.

"What kind of effects?"

"It'd be best to show you, Sir."

Turning around to face the screen that popped up Tony saw someone sitting on the tiles in the bathroom, a big blanket wrapped around his shoulders. "JARVIS, I think something is wrong with the camera."

"No, Sir. These are the effects I mentioned."

Stepping closer, letting the camera zoom in Tony recognize Loki now. It was still a sight to get used to, to the blue skin and what seemed like… "Are these really red eyes?"

"Apparently so, Sir."

"And he's hiding there because?"

"My guess, Sir, because he doesn't want you to see him like this."

"Then why do you show me the video?" Tony scolded, putting the mug down and walked over to the door of the bathroom. Under normal circumstances he'd have barged in, telling him to stop being ridiculous. Loki, however, was a God and pissing off a God seemed like a bad idea. So Tony knocked tentatively, waiting for some kind of reaction, but even after a minute of waiting Loki still played dead.

"Loki, I know you're in there and I know why you're hiding. Open the door." Again he knocked and this time he did hear movement and rustling of fabric.

Abruptly the door was ripped open and deep red eyes were staring him down. "You're spying on me here? Do you have no decency?"

"Actually no. But that's not the point, really, is it? I'm wondering why do you feel like hiding?"

Pushing past Tony, walking down the hallway and into the living-room, Loki pulled the blanket even closer around his body and sat cross-legged down on the couch. "Isn't it obvious?" The only thing obvious to Tony was that Loki seemed really deeply ashamed of his form right now, something he couldn't quite understand. From what he'd seen all he could think of was how gorgeous he looked.

Carefully he followed him, sitting down behind him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Getting glared at by Loki was already a scary thing with his green eyes; the red ones gave him chills. To Tony's surprise the chills were anything but unpleasant. Scooting closer, letting his hand slip from his shoulder to Loki's chest Tony knew he'd to be careful as he pressed his body closer to the one in front of him.

"What is there to tell?" Tony could feel Loki's voice resonating in the God's chest, a tang of sadness in his voice. "This is my Jötunform. The monster Odin Allfather had hid inside of me."

"Monster? Heavy words coming from someone so beautiful."

Leaning away from Tony's touch, Loki growled, "Don't mock me, Tony Stark. I know a monster when I see one. Your pretty words won't change any of it."

This was already too much talking for Tony's taste; he was always better showing what he meant. With a heavy tug he pulled the blanket from around Loki, tossing the fabric over the backrest of the couch and just looked at him. His eyes wandered over his arms up to his chest, following the lines carved into the flesh.

"What are those?" Tony wanted to know, curiosity and admiration in his voice and he felt himself reaching out, trailing along the patterns on Loki's skin. He ignored the annoyed look on the God's face, or how he tried to lean away from the touch. Gentle but firm he kept his arm in his hand, yet again scooting closer.

"The lines telling the story of our life, they change through the time; more lines are added with everything we experience." There was still an annoyed tone in Loki's voice, making it clear he didn't want to talk about his heritage. It wasn't about where Loki was coming from, though, but that it was part of his being and Tony knew he needed to show him that he didn't mind. His skin was slightly cooler than normally, but pleasant to touch. Before Loki could pull back or shove Tony away, he leaned closer and started kissing along the lines starting by the tip of his fingers.

Little chills were running down his spine at the taste; Loki's skin tasted like winter mornings and it was a taste Tony could get addicted to and the farther up he went, coming closer and closer to Loki's pulse, the more Tony was enjoying this. To make sure he wouldn't run away, that Loki really would stay and listen to him, Tony slipped into his lap, straddling him as he stopped kissing him. His lips were close to Loki's ear and Tony could feel his breathing going deeper and deeper.

"You're not a monster. You're beautiful no matter which form. And I'll tell you that until you believe me. You know I'm a stubborn bastard. So will you please stop hiding from me?"

Tony could hear Loki swallowing, breathing harshly at this. He'd no idea how long it took Loki to reply, but as he did he said something surprising.

"I'll stop hiding if you'll do the same." There was no need for Loki to explain what he meant, they both knew their weaknesses and if that was what it'd took Tony to help Loki accept himself then that was what he'd do.


End file.
